User talk:Kazi22
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vastus Reviews page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Oh, so you want the fanon images put up on the wiki? Thanks for telling an admin. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 04:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I can read. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 04:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) BP is moving back to wikia! :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW Third in command) 04:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I read Mata Nui's and WaterLord's talk pages. I will block him now (unless you think otherwise?), and Tuma55. You should have said something. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 10:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Intimidating behaviour/harassment? Ignored my warnings. I just put a simple ya.. I guess Tuma will just be getting away with what he is doing. Probably because he hasn't vandalized your site right? Kazi22 23:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You didn't need to remove the message. And you ignored the first warning I gave you on WaterLord's blog. And yes, as long as he doesn't do anything bad here, he's not a problem. But, he's on thin ice. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Close up Sounds great. I think that you've proved yourself throught the vast number of edits that you have contributed lately, which is more than I can say for myself and the other admins. Since I got back to school I have lost all of my editing time and I'm in a bit of a rush to get this to you. Of course, that means that I won't be able to promote you right now as I'm about to go out, which I'm very sorry about. However, to compensate, I'll do all hte official upgradey stuff when I get back in a couple of hours. Additionally, "Congratulations!" You are the new user of the month judging from the results of the vote in July. I need to know your two favourite colors and the image that you want to represent you in the picture archive. Again, congratualtions and thank you for your contributions lately! :P Congrats bro. ;D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC)